What Do You Say We Leave For California
by plainwhitets.bluecrush
Summary: Jenny's leaving home and going to live with her cousins in California. Read the prologue.
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone, I've decided to start a new story with a series I'm starting to get addicted to. Jenny and Nate are by far my favorite couple and I think they should be together instead of Nate and Vanessa.**

** Steph  
**

As Nate walked away, going after Vanessa, Jenny let the tears she's been holding in, pour out. She hailed a cab and climbed in. The driver noticed her tears. "Are you alright, Miss?" he asked. She nodded softly. "Okay then," he said, not believing her. "Where to?" She led him to her house. "Wait, out here, please. I'll be back out in about twenty minutes. Is that okay?" she asked. "Sure is, Miss."

* * *

Jenny walked through the door and saw her dad standing there in the kitchen. "Hey, Jen." "Hey Dad," she sniffed. "How'd you get home so fast?" "Oh, well Lily and the Van Der Woodsens' gave Dan and I a ride home." Jenny nodded. "What's wrong, Jen?" he asked as he watched his daughter storm into her bedroom.

"I need to get out of here, out of Brooklyn, out of New York," she said swiftly, stuffing all her belongings into duffel bags. "What? Why?" he dad asked, clearly confused. Jenny stopped for a moment, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Things just aren't working out here."

"Is it me? Dan? Nate? Vanessa? What is it?" "No, no. It's definitely not you or Dan, just, I can't take it anymore. I'm going to California to stay with Aunt Tish and Miley." She walked over to the bathroom and started to put all of her make up and hair products into another bag. "Are you sure about this Jenny? I mean, I respect your decision-"

Jenny cut him off, "If you respect my decision, let me go. I called Uncle Billy already and talked to both him and Aunt Tish. I talked to Miles, Noah, and Braison. They're all okay with me staying there. I even talked to Trace, and his friend, remember Mason Musso?"

"Yeah…" "Well I talked to both of them for like, a little bit, but then they had to leave to band practice." "Okay, I guess I can't stop you."

"Thank you," she smiled through the tears she tried so hard to fight back. "Are you sure you'll be okay living with a famous family? With one of the biggest celebrities in the world?" "Dad," she chuckled. "I went to Constance. I think I can handle Hollywood." "I guess you're right."

Rufus walked Jenny to the cab and helped her put the bags in the trunk. Once it was closed, the walked over to the door. Rufus pulled out three hundred dollar bills out of his wallet and handed it to Jenny. She looked at it and then back up to her father with wide eyes.

"Oh Dad, I can't take that." He looked at her. "You can," he stuffed the bills in her hand, "and you will." Jenny smiled at him before attacking him with a bear hug. "I love you, Dad," she whispered.

"I love you too, Jen," he replied. "Tell Dan to call me," she told him as she got into the taxi. Rufus nodded, trying to keep the tears from flowing as he watched his daughter leave to California.


	2. Hollywood, Meet Jenny Humphrey

**Jenny's POV**

I arrived in California at about eight in the morning, five o'clock California time. I waited and looked around when I heard, "Jenny!" I searched for the person calling my name and saw little Noah sitting on Braison's shoulders.

She was wearing sunglasses just like her older brother. I looked at her and smiled, knowing she saw me. I speed walked over to the two. Noah jumped off her brother's shoulders and gave me a hug. "Jenny!" "Noah!" I looked at Braison.

"Braison!" I smiled. "Jenny!" he mock yelled. I gave my cousin a hug. "Miley, Brandi, and Trace are in a limo at the entrance," Braison told me. I nodded and followed him with Noah holding my hand the whole time.

We got to the entrance and saw the limo. The driver came out, took my bags and put them into the trunk of the limo. Noah excitedly opened the door and as we got in, I was attacked by Miley. "Jenny!" she screamed. "Miley!" I grinned and gave her a bear hug. We closed the door and I looked around. "Jenny!" Trace and Brandi yelled at the same time. I giggled.

"Trace! Brandi!" I gave both of the hugs. "Where's Uncle Billy and Aunt Tish?" I asked. "They're at home getting your room set up," Trace told me. "Really?" "Yup! It's right next to mine!" Miley smiled.

"Awesome." Half an hour later, we reached the house. "Wow, I haven't been here in a long time." Miley smiled and grabbed my hand. "We're going to have a blast."

It's been a week since I got here. Miley and I are already like sisters, inseparable too. She introduced me to her best friend, Mandy Jiroux. She's really cool, just like Serena, I noticed. Totally fun and like a big sister. _Gosh, I miss Serena and Dan._

_Flashback  
_

_After I left, Dan called about three hours after I landed and unpacked. "Jenny?"he asked once I picked up the phone. _

_"Yeah, Dan?" "Uhm, Jen… why'd you leave?" I chuckled at Dan's childness. I was the only one who really saw any of these rare moments. "Dan, it was too hard to stay there in New York. The whole drama with Constance and Eleanor and Nate and Vanessa together was way too much for me, a fifteen year old girl, to handle. I honestly could say I couldn't take it anymore.""Oh…" _

_I smiled slightly. "Yeah." "Dad and I miss you already little sis." "I miss you too, big brother." "Thanks, that makes me feel a little better. Are you okay there? No strange guys giving you trouble?" I rolled my eyes, of course, protective Dan had to come out sometime. _

_"Everything's great, Dan. They're already treating my like I was actually their sister-slash-daughter. And no, Dan. No strange boys yet." Dan laughed. "Hey Dan?" "Yeah?"_

_ "Can you do me a favor?" "Sure, anything." "Could you not tell anyone about me leaving, I mean, you can tell them I'm gone, I'm pretty sure Gossip Girl would find out anyway but, like, don't tell them where I went. They'll figure it out eventually, I mean, there's paparazzi all around Miley's house. I'll bet they already took some pictures." _

_"Sure." "Thanks, Dan." "No problem." Aunt Tish called my name from downstairs. "I gotta go, Dan." "Oh, okay. Bye, Jenny." "Bye, Dan."_

_End of flashback_

I sat on my new purple bed, sketching. "Hey, Jen. Which dress should I-" Miley walked in. "What's that?" she asked, sitting on my bed, looking at my sketch book. "My sketch book, I design clothes."

"Are you serious?" I nodded slowly, unsure of what she thought. "That's awesome!" I handed her the book and she flipped through the pages. "These are amazing," she grinned. She stopped at one page. "This one is beautiful," she said breathlessly.

She looked up at me. "Do you make them too?" I nodded, grinning. "Uhm, do you think you could-" "Make one for you for the Grammy Nominations?" She looked at me with pleading eyes. "Please?" I giggled, "Sure!"

"Yes!" she screamed jumping up and down on the bed. Miley pulled me up and made me jump with her, both of us giggling the whole time. "Miley! Jenny! Let's go!"Uncle Billy yelled from downstairs.

"Come on," she said excitedly, "We have to go to an interview, we're introducing you to the Hollywood world." "Ohh. Exciting," I said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes, "Come on," before dragging me to the limo.

**Nate's POV**

A week.

It's been a week since the Snowflake Ball.

A week since Vanessa and I have become serious

A week since I yelled at Jenny.

A week since I'd seen any of the Humphrey's.

And every single day of that week, I'd regretted what I had told Jenny.

Every single day, I felt guilty.

Every single day, I debated going over to apologize.

Now, it's the beginning of the second week, and I'm no longer debating.

I knocked on the door, praying silently that Jenny would listen to me. Rufus opened the door. "Hi Mr. Humphrey, is Jenny home?" He gave me a confused look. "Nate, didn't Dan tell you?"

_Huh? Tell me what? _

"Jenny's gone. She left last week, after the Snowflake Ball." "She's gone?!?" I exclaimed. "Wha? Wha? Why?" I was really confused. _Wait…_ "We actually don't know why. We thought maybe you knew," he said, crossing his arms.

_It's not because of me is it?_ "I-I don't know either." "Okay, Nate. Would you like to come in? Dan's home." "N-no thanks, Mr. Humphrey. I gotta get going anyway."

He nodded politely and closed the door as I walked away.

I sat in a cab, heading to Vanessa's. _It had to be me. Rufus said she left after the Snowflake Ball. That was the incident with Vanessa. I yelled at her for not being the person 'I thought she was.' Wow, I'm so stupid. I didn't want her to leave._

I stopped the driver a block away from Vanessa's, right in front of a coffee shop. I really needed a boost that didn't make me hallucinate. I stepped inside and ordered a coffee. I sat down and observed my surroundings silently to me. The bright lights of New York were hazardous to my eyes. I looked down at the table in front of me. Once my eyes were adjusted again, I looked up once again.

I saw some magazines that read, 'Another Member of the Cyrus Clan?' It showed Miley Cyrus and the rest of her family with a tall blonde girl standing next to her. It was a magazine dedicated to only that. I rolled my eyes, who cares about the lives of celebrities? They're just like everyone else. Then I realized something. That blond looked familiar.

I stood up and went over to the magazine rack. It was Jenny! _No. Way._ I bought the magazine and then sat back down. I opened it up to the article and started reading.

_Oh. My. God._

I looked at the first page, filled with pictures of Jenny and Miley in one of those camera booths in malls where you take funny pictures. In the first picture, Miley stuck her tongue out to touch her nose while Jenny did a fish face. The second picture had Miley's hands stretching her ears out like a monkey while Jenny puffed out her cheeks, crossed her eyes and stretched her ears. I looked through the rest of them.

_I can't believe I did that to her._ I closed my eyes and sighed. I re-opened them and flipped to the next page.

_Seems like there's a new Cyrus in the family! Both Miley and her cousin, Jennifer Humphrey, known as Jenny, are with me, Lisa James, today to answer some questions. _

_L: So, Jenny, how did you come to living with Miley and her family?_

_J: I was having some complications at home, too much drama. It became too much the last couple of weeks and I couldn't take it anymore. So, I decided to leave. Miley is definitely one of my best friends as well as my cousin, so I chose to call Aunt Tish and see if it was alright with the family if I stay there for a while._

_L: I see. How do you like it so far?_

_J: Its extremely fun. Miley's introduced me to Mandy Jiroux, and the three of us are really close. Everyone in the family is so nice and its great not to be around stupid drama. _

_L: Miley, what's it like having girl in the family?_

_M: It's great! She's just like another sister, which is awesome cause even though she's only been here like a week, we tell each other everything. It's really fun, having someone who's in your family that's your age to hang out with. Like she's so tall, just like me, its almost like we could really be twins. _

_L: Jenny, do you have a talent like the rest of the Cyrus's? _

_J: I do like designing, I guess I'm pretty good-_

_M: Pretty good? She's amazing! I saw her sketch book recently and her sketches are AMAZING! She makes the clothes, too, which is pretty sweet. She's actually wearing one of her dresses today. _**(a/n: it's the one she was wearing in Pret-A-Poor J)**

_L: Wow, your dress is amazing! So well put together and it looks great on you._

_J: Thanks! (laughs)_

I flipped page after page until the pages ran out. I couldn't believe what I had just read.

**Jenny's POV**

Second week.

I was hanging in the living room with Trace when Miley yelled, "Yo, Jen! Get out here!" I rolled my eyes to Trace, who chuckled. "Coming, Miles!" I reluctantly got up and walked outside to where Miley was.

"What?" Miley stood next to three boys. It took me a second to realize who they were. "Uhm, hey?" I said, a little confused. Oh my God, it was the Jonas Brothers. "Jen, these three boys live down the street and are some of my closest friends."

I smiled, "Hi, I'm Jenny." Kevin Jonas smiled, "I'm Kevin." He held his hand out. I reached out to his and shook it. "I'm Nick," Nick said, doing the same as his older brother. "And I'm Joe," he smiled, which was beautiful, and shook my hand the same way as his brothers did. _Oh my God, The Jonas Brothers just smiled at me._ I fought myself to keep cool.

"Yup, and we're gonna go see a movie, you wanna come, Jen?" Miley asked. "Sure, hold on," I replied before running inside and up the stairs to change. I took out a white v-neck to wear with black skinny jeans and bright orange high-top converse. Hanging around Miley and Mandy had rubbed off on me.

Back in New York, I would never wear this. But California was a different story. This was the kind of stuff you were supposed to wear.

Three minutes later, I was back outside with Miley and the boys. "Are you ready?" Kevin asked. I smiled and nodded. We all started to walk to Kevin's Jeep. Miley lagged behind and then pulled me back. "Geez, that was quick! And you look great too!" she whispered into my ear. "That's what happens when you live in Brooklyn and go to Constance."

* * *

**sorry for the wait, everyone! i've been soo busy and Christmas is only a few days away! my brother's 19th birthday is tomorrow and the only thing I've gotten him was a new guitar. (he actually picked it out, it was an early birthday present) so much drama going on, so sick of it. what do you guys think of the Taylor Swift-Joe Jonas breakup? I know it's old news but, i haven't heard everyone's opinions yet. I'm so excited for Christmas. **

**Happy Holidays everyone! Happy Hannukah! Merry Christmas! Happy Kwanzaa! And for those who celebrate it, Happy Quigziggyziggyzam!**

**(:**

**God Bless,**

**Steph **

**(p.s. I really hope you like this chapter, took me awhile with my writers block.. please review and tell me what you think! it would mean a lot(: )  
**


	3. Trainwreck Chuck

**Jenny**

Miley and Jenny sat in the living room, watching Hannah Montana. "Miles, why are we watching Hannah Montana?" Miley shrugged. "Cause it's the only good thing on tv right now." Jenny rolled her eyes. "And cause you want to watch yourself?" Miley looked down, sheepishly. "Maybe…" Jenny laughed. "What? I can't help it! Sorry for wanting to know if my show was any good!" She just made her cousin laugh even harder. "Oh, oh," she laughed, wiping the tears that were forming, away. "Oh, that was good." Miley playfully glared. "Oh poo you."

Jenny smiled. "Oooh! Jen, you wanna play karaoke?" She just shrugged, "I guess." Miley clapped and plugged in a microphone in the television. "What song?" she asked as she scrolled through the list.

"Oooh! Let's do 'Fly to Your Heart'! Tinkerbelle was one of my favorite movies as a kid. I know all the words."

"What do you mean as a kid? The movie came out last month!" Jenny laughed, "Exactly! We're fifteen, not eighteen, dumdum. We're still kids. Sorta." Miley chuckled.

"Ah, I guess your right." Jen stuck her tongue out. Miley rolled her eyes before giving the blonde the microphone. "Uhm, be warned. I'm not very good." "Your part of the Cyrus family! Music runs in our blood," she scoffed jokingly.

Jenny snorted, "Psh. Technically I'm not blood related to the Cyrus family." Miley stared at her dumbly. "Jen," she said slowly, "my mom is blood related to your dad, sibling remember? That means we're blood related." Jenny stood there thinking about it for a moment. "Ohhh."

Miley smiled, "Yeahh." "Fine," she pouted. "Just play the song." Miley pressed the play button and sat down on the couch to watch her cousin sing.

**(Fly to Your Heart by Selena Gomez)**

**Watch all the flowers dance with the wind**

**Listen to snowflakes whisper your name**

**Feel all the wonder lifting your dreams**

**You can fly**

**Fly to who you are**

**Climb upon your star**

**You believe you'll find your wings**

**Fly to your heart**

**Touch every rainbows painting the sky**

**Look at the magic glide through your life**

**A sprinkle of pixie dust circles the night**

**You can fly**

**Fly to who you are**

**Climb upon your star**

**You believe you'll find your wings**

**Fly to your heart**

**Everywhere you go **

**Your soul will find a home**

**You'll be free to spread your wings**

**Fly**

**You can fly  
To your heart  
(Fly, fly)**

**Rise to the heights of all  
You can be  
(Fly, fly)**

**Soar on the hope of  
Marvelous things**

**Fly to who you are  
Climb upon your star  
You believe you'll find  
Your wings  
Fly**

**Everywhere you go  
Your soul will find a home  
You'll be free to spread  
Your wings  
Fly  
you can fly to your heart**

Jenny finished the song and looked at Miley. Miley's eyes were bugged out, her jaw dropped to the floor, and she wasn't moving. At all. Then she grinned. Jenny got freaked out by it. "I think we found you a new talent," she told her. Jenny looked at her, confused. "Come on, I'm going to tell Dad to take us to Hollywood Records." Jen's eyes grew wide. Miley looked back at her. "What? You were that good."

The two walked outside where Billy Ray was talking to the Jonas's. "Daddy!" Miley yelled from the door. She dragged Jenny down the steps to her father. "Oh hey guys," Miley smiled towards the boys. 'Hey," the chorused.

"What Miles?" Billy asked. "Listen," she told him. She turned and whispered into Jenny's ear. "Sing." "What? What am I supposed to sing?" she whispered back. "I don't know… oh! I got it. Sing 'Kiss the Girl,' Ashley's version." Jenny sighed. "Fine."

**There you see her**

**Sitting there across the way**

**She don't got a lot to say but**

**There's something about her**

**And you don't know why but you're dying to try**

**You want to kiss the girl**

She sang. The Jonas's stared just like Miley had. Her uncle's eyes were huge. Kevin was the first to speak, "Wow! You're better than Miley!" Everyone but Miley laughed. She just hit him upside the head. "Hey! I resent that!"

"Naw, I'm just kidding Miles. But Jenny, you're amazing!" Jenny blushed. "Uhm, thanks." She looked at Joe and caught him staring at her. They locked eyes and then looked away, both of them blushing. She bit her lip.

Miley smiled proudly. "I know! Daddy, I think we should take Jenny to Hollywood Records. I already have a song that she could help me finish! She can sing that one!" Billy Ray looked down at Jenny smiling. "Well, Jennifer. What do you think?" Jenny smiled bigger than she had in a long time. "That would be completely awesome!"

* * *

**Nate**

It was Monday again and Nate sat alone at a table. He refused to be talked to by anyone. Serena and Blair both tried, but they had no response. Vanessa tried but that didn't work either. Nate believed it was her fault Nate made Jenny leave.

Heck, even Chuck tried, even though he was still mad at Nate. Chuck hated Vanessa and would rather have Nate with Jenny than anywhere near Vanessa, even if Jenny was from Brooklyn.

Today, it was Dan's turn to try to crack Nate.

Dan sat down next to Nate. "Hey." Nate looked at him from the corner of his eye. "Fine. I guess I'm doing the talking," he sighed. "You know, you should just get over this. People miss having the old Nate back. We miss our friend, the one that actually wanted us to be around and wanted to have fun and talk."

Nate started to become angry. Dan should know how he feels and why he's acting this way. He lost his sister!

"How can you tell me to get over it!" he exploded. Dan was taken aback. "You of all people show know how it feels!" People were beginning to stare. "You lost your sister!"

"Nate, settle down," Dan tried to reason. "How can I settle down when I'm the reason she left?!?" People began whispering. Dan whispered to himself, "At least I got him talking."

"How can you say get over it?" "Nate, Nate," Dan said. Nate wasn't paying attention to him. "Nate!" Dan screamed. "What?"

"Sit down, and I'll tell you." Nate calmed down and sat. "I know it's hard for you, it's hard for me too. But, the thing is, she's gone and there's nothing we can do about it. She's where she wants to be and she's happy. I know she is, I talked to her last week." Nate was surprised. He talked to her?

"I know I'm an overprotective brother but, I have to let my baby sister go. Its her life, not mine and I can't do anything about her leaving. And neither can you. It was her choice." Nate nodded. "Yeah, I guess. I just can't believe she left because of me." Dan opened his mouth to say something but Nate cut him off.

"Don't say it wasn't my fault, I know it was. I figured it out after your dad told me she left." Dan shut his mouth while Nate put his head in his hands.

People went back to what they were doing, they didn't bother taking a picture and sending it to Gossip Girl. Everyone had heard the conversation.

"What do you mean it was your fault?" Dan questioned. He never got the real reason why she left from his little sister. "After the Snowflake Ball, I.. uhm.. kinda sorta yelled at Jenny for humiliating Vanessa. Vanessa had stolen a letter from me, meant for Jenny. Jenny found out we were dating and decided to give Vanessa a dress that was see-through in the light. Jenny, I guess, was about to stop her from going over to me but, it was too late. Penelope and Hazel shone a light on her, showing her.. undergarments." He took a deep breath, "Then I showed Jenny the letter outside and she was saying that if she knew about the letter, she wouldn't have done it. And then I told her that I was glad she didn't get the letter and that she wasn't who I thought she was."

Dan just stared. That's why Jenny said something about Nate and Vanessa being together when they were on the phone.

"How do you remember that?" Nate shrugged, "I guess it's just a memory I keep on reliving." "But seriously man, you should try and get over it. She may come back sometime but for now, she's happy. And you should be happy she's happy."

A warning bell rang. "Well," Dan said, getting up. "I have to get to class. See ya." "Dan, wait!" Dan turned around. "Thanks," he said genuinely. "Thank you. And would you please tell everyone that I'm sorry for being such a jerk lately?" Dan smiled. "Sure, man."

* * *

**Jenny**

Miley and Jenny sat in a recording room. They had finished the song, Trainwreck (by Demi Lovato) and were figuring out how to sing it and the music that was going to it. "You can play the guitar right?" Jenny nodded. "Do you want to do an acoustic version or a pop version?" "Pop, definitely. I want to be able to dance around with it," she laughed. Miley joined in with her.

Once they had everything figured out, Jenny began to record the song.

**La de da  
yeah**

**You fled from medication cause it only causes pain  
you won't go to the doctor he keeps calling you insane  
You're lost even when you're going the right way  
You mean the world to me even though you might  
be crazy**

**And you said we wouldn't make it, but look how  
far we've come  
For so long my heart was breaking  
But now we're standing strong  
The things you say, make me fall harder each day  
You're a trainwreck but I wouldn't love you  
if you changed**

**No, Yeah**

**I shook your hand and you pulled it right away,  
You asked me to dance instead, I said no way  
Inside I was dying to give it a try and you begged me  
so I stayed  
i knew you were different from the way I caved**

**You said we wouldn't make it, but look how far we've come  
For so long my heart was breaking  
But now we're standing strong  
The things you say, you make me fall harder each day  
You're a trainwreck but I wouldn't love you  
if you change**

**no,yeah**

**We were so different, but opposites attract  
So my hope kept growing and I never looked back  
You're one of a kind  
No one can change this heart of mine  
OH**

**You said we wouldn't make it, but look how far we've come  
For so long my heart was breaking  
And now we're standing strong  
The things you say, make me fall harder each day  
You're a trainwreck but I wouldn't love you if you  
change**

**Oh, oo oo yea**

**...One more thing I thought I'd share with someone  
special,  
I'm falling like I've never fell before  
It's funny you said we'd never make it, and look how  
far we've come  
You're a trainwreck but with you I'm in love...**

Joe, Nick, Kevin, and Billy Ray were waiting outside the area, Billy Ray helping record. Miley stood the recording booth watching her cousin sing her heart out.

Jenny took of the headphones and looked at Miley. "You know what, Miles?" "What?"

This song reminds me so much of these two people in back in New York that I knew. Her name was Blair, his name was Chuck and this reminds me so much of their relationship. Blair talking about Chuck, at least." Miley laughed. "That's probably how you knew how to finish the song so well." Jenny looked up towards her uncle and her friends. "How'd I do Uncle Billy?" she asked. He looked up at her, "Amazing. Great song, girls."

They both grinned. The boys were whispering to each other. "Guys?" Miley said aloud. "What are you guys talking about?" They all looked up. Nick spoke, "Uhm, we were just wondering if Jenny wanted to sing a duet with us?" Jenny grinned. "That'd be awesome!"

She looked at Miley. "Hey Miles, you know, I have songs that I've written. I showed them to Mandy and Trace and they said that they were pretty good." Miley look surprised. "Why didn't you tell me that? Where are they?" Jenny laughed. "Hold on. I have them in my bag. Lemme go get them." She walked through the door of the booth and grabbed the bag that Nick was holding out for her.

"Nick…" she said slowly. "Yeah?" "What are you doing with my bag?" "What? Oh." He laughed. "I was trying to keep it away from Joe so he wouldn't look through it for something to play with." They both looked at Joe, who was trying to touch his touch to his nose. They turned back to each other. "As you can tell, he's a little bored." Jenny giggled. She kind of liked Nick. He was cute.. and funny… and nice.. and… she liked him.

"Yeah, well, yeah," he stuttered. Jenny smiled and giggled again. Nick held out her bag once and again and she reached for it. Their hands brushed, and they blushed. She grabbed it from his hands and walked into the recording booth once again.

Miley was grinning from ear to ear. "What?" Jenny asked, still smiling. "I saw you and Nick. You two are too cute!" "You mean you're not mad?" "Mad? Why would I be mad?"

"Cause, you know. The unspoken rule about not dating best friends' exes?" Miley laughed. "Hon, like I always say, an unspoken rule is not a rule to me." Jenny playfully rolled her eyes and laughed. "Plus, I have Justin. Nick and I are friends anyway, in case you haven't figured it out," she laughed.

"Anyway," Jenny said, pulling out a notebook with her songs in it. She handed it to Miley who flipped through the pages. "These are really good," she told her, looking back up. "Do you have any music for them?" She nodded.

"I have music for like, three of them. Here, I'll show you."

And that children, is how Jenny Humphrey began her new life as a Cyrus.

* * *

**Yes, yes. Nate and Jenny shall have a surprise encounter soon, don't worry. I hope you guys had a happy holiday!**

**please review, even if it is just an 'i love this'**


	4. Its a Love Story

**The songs are Love Story and Breathe by Taylor Swift. Both songs are amazing, she's my favorite singer ever. (:**

**

* * *

Jenny**

The two girls were still in the recording studio by the next day, they had worked on the songs the whole night. Miley had eventually fallen asleep standing up in the booth. Joe was sprawled on the ground, snoring like a beast.

Kevin was sitting in a chair, his head drooping. Billy Ray had gone home, he trusted the teenagers enough to let them do the recording themselves. Kevin knew exactly what to do. He's seen it enough times.

Jenny was trying to figure the chords to one of the songs she had written and still couldn't get it right. Nick watched her through the glass window separating them.

He could tell she was getting frustrated with Miley's sleep talking. Getting up, he walked over to the booth and dragged Miley out, setting her down on the couch behind Joe's sleeping body. "Thank you," Jenny mouthed to him. He nodded.

"Do you need help?" he asked, closing the door behind him. She looked up and nodded, embarrassed. Nick smiled and grabbed Miley's chair, sitting next to the blond girl.

"I can't figure out how to make this sound good," she told him. Nick looked down at the lyrics. _Wow. These are amazing,_ he thought. He suddenly had an idea. "How about,

**We were both young when I first saw you**

**I closed my eyes and the flashbacks start**

**I'm standing there**

"How was that?" he asked. Jenny smiled. "It's perfect. Thank you." Nick grinned at her. "Now you want to teach me that?" she giggled. He laughed and started to teach her the new chords.

* * *

At two o'clock in the afternoon, Miley, Joe, and Kevin had woken up to see Nick sitting up against the recording booth wall up against the wall, asleep, his arm around Jenny who was snuggled up to him, also asleep.

"Awhhh," Miley and Joe cooed aloud. Kevin looked at Joe. "What? It's cute!" he argued. Miley let out a huge laugh.

Joe walked up to the door and was about to wake the two up when Kevin said, "Oh just leave them be, Joe. Let's see how the stuff we worked on turned out." Joe nodded and sat back down. Kevin played one of the songs and the three of them listen as Jenny's voice flowed out of their headphones.

**I see your face in my mind as I drive away**

**Cause none of us thought**

**It was gonna end that way**

**People are people and sometimes**

**We change our minds**

**And its killing me to see you go **

**After all this time**

**Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm**

**Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm**

**Music starts playing like the end of a sad movie**

**It's the kind of ending you**

**Don't really want to see**

**Cause its tragedy and it'll **

**Only bring you down**

**Oh I don't know what to be **

**Without you around**

**And you know its never simple**

**Never easy**

**Never a clean break**

**No one here to save me**

**You're the only thing I know**

**Like the back of my hand**

**And I can't breathe without you**

**But I have to **

**Breathe **

**Without you but I have to**

**Never wanted this**

**Never want to see you hurt**

**Every little bump in the road I've tried to swerve**

**But people are people and sometimes **

**It doesn't work out**

**Nothing we say is gonna save us**

**From the fall out**

**And we know its never simple**

**Never easy**

**Never a clean break**

**No one here to save me**

**You're the only thing I know**

**Like the back of my hand**

**And I can't breathe without you**

**But I have to **

**Breathe**

**Without you but I have to**

**It's two a.m. feeling like **

**I just lost a friend **

**Hope you know it's not easy**

**Easy for me**

**It's two a.m. feeling like**

**I just lost a friend**

**Hope you know this ain't easy**

**Easy for me**

**And we know it's never simple,  
Never easy.  
Never a clean break, noone here to save me.**

**Ohhh**

**I can't,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to.  
breathe,  
without you,  
but I have to.**

**Sorry (oh) Sorry (mmm)  
Sorry (eh eh) Sorry (mmm)  
Sorry (eh eh) Sorry (mmm)  
Sorry**

"That was amazing. There was so much passion in her voice," Kevin said. Joe nodded, "I wonder how she wrote that. It doesn't seem like any of that would happen to her."

"It has," Miley stated. Kevin and Joe looked at her, confused. "She sings it so beautifully and passionately because it's happened to her."

"Really?" Joe said, unbelieving. Miley nodded.

"She told me. She told me about why she left to come here. I don't remember all the details, though. All I remember is that, she and some guy had this thing. They kissed and then Dan told him to stay away from her, even though the guy was one of his best friends.

The guy, I think his name was Nate, was living with them at the time because he had problems at home, and Dan kicked him out." Miley let the boys register that before she went on.

"Nate left the city, without telling Jenny. Jenny was disappointed, and got into a huge argument with her dad, my Uncle Rufus, about her job and that he wouldn't sign her contract so she become a designer.

She was too young for him not to sign it. She left, angrily, and then some crazy model who she was working with burned all of Jenny's dresses because Jenny went behind her back and talked to some buyers." She took a breath.

"Then Jen wanted to get an emancipation." Joe gasped. Miley rolled her eyes and went on, "She got the papers and everything and was staying at her best friend, Eric's, house. Lily, Eric's mom, found the papers and called to tell Uncle Rufus.

Eventually Jenny went back, everything was good with her family. When Vanessa, Dan and Jenny's other best friend, who really liked Nate, saw a letter addressed to Jenny from Nate. She stole it, went into the bathroom, and read it.

It said 'I have to stay away from you. I don't want to but I have to' or something like that. She hid it, and never gave it to Jen." Both Kevin and Joe gasped this time. "What a beezy!" Joe yelled. "Beezy? Really, Joe?" Kevin said, looking at his brother. Joe shrugged.

"Anyways," Miley started. "So both Jenny and Nate were hurt. Jenny, because she thought Nate didn't want to talk to her, he never called. And Nate, because he thought Jenny never responded.

So, Nate and Vanessa started dating. Vanessa never told Jenny. There's this girl called 'Gossip Girl' who spreads gossip through the internet.

And Jenny had to find out through her, a picture of the two kissing was sent to her. She got really mad at Vanessa and got back at her. There's a winter formal ball, called the Snowflake Ball where Vanessa was going to confess to Nate that she stole Jenny's letter.

Jenny had given her a see-through dress so as she apologized to Nate, the light was shone on her and she was humiliated. She ran, Jenny ran after her and so did Nate.

Nate saw Jenny and kind of yelled at her, saying stuff like 'You're not who I thought you were' and all that crap and he went off with Vanessa. Which is when Jenny left. She called us on her way home. She left like, five hours after that."

Miley looked at the boys. "Wow" and "Oh my God" were all that came out of their mouths. Miley nodded in agreement.

--

After listening to more of the recorded songs, Miley decided to check up on Nick and Jenny. They were still asleep though their positions changed.

Jenny must of rolled over because she was now on top of Nick, their chests together. Her head cuddled into his chest, arms around his neck. Nick looked even more peaceful than before.

Miley guessed he had woken up, she heard the shuffling of his body, and saw Jenny on his chest, then fell back asleep, letting her stay there. _They really are cute together, _she thought.

* * *

Joe and Kevin watched as Miley checked up on their brother and her cousin. When Miley smiled, the two boys stood up to look at the two. They saw the same thing as Miley.

"Looks like he's over Selena," Kevin pointed out. "Good. I never liked her anyway," Joe said. Kevin rolled his eyes.

* * *

**Nate**

Nate had learned to be happy for Jenny. He stopped acting depressed all the time and started to get back to being his normal self. Of course, there was always going to be a part of him that felt guilty, but he'd get used to it.

Serena, Blair, Nate, and Chuck actually started acting like best friends again. Like none of the Gossip Girl drama had ever happened. Like Nate and Blair had never been together or Serena and Nate ever being together. Like Nate and Chuck had never fought.

And the new thing was, they included Dan and Vanessa into their 'friendship circle.'

Dan and Serena patched things up and are good friends. Chuck and Blair no longer loathe his existence and actually can tolerate small talk with him. And for this friendship, Nate was grateful. He had people supporting him.

* * *

**(: funn writing this chapter. ohhkayy so Miley's explanation wasn't exactly everything Jenny knew about, like when she said what th letter said, yeah Jenny didn't know about it in the show. Sorry.**

**I hope you guys all had an awesome and safe new years! Hail to 2009! A year to start off fresh and try to make things right. **

**i don't know if you carree but ima tell you guys anyway. there is an amazing new artist and you can by her new single 'Never Woulda' on iTunes. Her name is Alyssa Bernal(: she's great**


	5. We'll Leave it on the Line

**Wow, two chapters in one day. WOO! (: **

**The song is On the Line-Demi Lovato ft. The Jonas Brothers**

_**

* * *

One Year Later**_

**Jenny**

Jenny walked down Fifth Avenue, her finger interlaced with her new boyfriend, Nick. Of course, rumors were going around saying they were dating even though they had denied them, and never came out in public.

So Jenny was also holding the hand of Joe. Both boys had at least eight bags in their free hand.

"Jenny, how many more stores?" Joe whined. Jenny rolled her eyes.

"Oh stop whining, they aren't that heavy," she said. Nick laughed, "Yeah, Joe. Geez, they aren't that heavy."

Joe shot his brother a dirty look. Nick laughed along with Jenny when they saw his face. "Come on Joey, one more store," Jenny giggled as she led them into another shop.

"Phew! Good," he pretended to wipe a sweat from his forehead as the cameras of the paparazzi flashed. The other two teens laughed. "You're just so lucky we have a show tonight."

Tonight, Jenny had a concert with the Jonas's. They were on tour and tonight was their last concert, it Jenny's home town, Brooklyn.

**Nate**

Tonight, the girls were dragging the guys to a Jonas Brothers concert. Dan agreed quickly, knowing his sister was also in the concert, the headliner. The Jonas Brothers were opening and doing some duets with her.

As soon as he said yes, right after the girl suggested it, Chuck and Nate looked at his as if he were gay. Dan shrugged, "There's supposed to be some girl singing with them, I want to see who it is."

"Yeah, then I guess I'll go," Chuck said, "Maybe she's hot." Blair rolled her eyes.

"What do you say Nate?" Vanessa asked. "Please?" Nate sighed. "Fine. But only because you're my girlfriend," he said before he kissed her.

**Jenny**

_Seven O'clock_

She was wearing one of her own designs. It was simple yet flashy. One you never thought the old Jenny Humphrey from Brooklyn would wear. ( .com/image/hannah%20montana%20rockstar/hannamae_10/hannah_montana_ )

She was almost hyperventilating as she stood on the platform with Joe, waiting for the show to start.

"Jenny? Why are you so nervous? This is our last show, not our first."

Jenny sighed, "My brother's going to be here, he called me. But, there's also going to be Serena, Eric, Vanessa, Chuck, Blair, and," she swallowed. "Nate."

Joe looked confused. "The same Nate as-" Jenny cut him off, "the one that broke my heart? Yeah."

Anger flowed through Joe, Jenny could tell, his face was as red as a cherry popsicle. "Joe, it'll be alright, at least it will be until they come backstage. They have passes."

On stage, Nick and Kevin began playing their guitars. They ran onto the stage, coming from opposite sides.

Jenny sighed as she and Joe were starting to slowly be lowered. This was her thing now. Performing.

It was where she figured out who she truly was, where she found out that the stage was where she belonged.

She wouldn't trade it for anything. During the introduction Nick and Kevin played, she grinned at the Jonas beside her before taking a deep breath and singing. (On the Line by Demi Lovato and the Jonas Brothers)

**Jenny: I didn't want to say I'm sorry for breaking us apart**

**Joe: I didn't want to say it was my fault even though I knew it was**

They were halfway between the stage and the ceiling.

**Jen.: I didn't want to call you back cause I knew that I was wrong**

**Both: Yeah I knew I was wrong**

The looked away from each other, pretending to look guilty and shy as they reached the stage. They both stepped off of the platform and ran towards the front of the stage.

**Jen: one in the same, never to change our life was beautiful**

**Both: we got it all, destined to fall our life was tragical**

Jenny bent down to touch the front row fans' hands when she came face to face with six familiar gaping faces. The seventh was Dan, and he was just smiling. Jenny's eyes widened and she stood back up stiffly.

Joe saw her, shooting her a confused look from the other side. She shook her head.

**Joe: wanted to call**

**Jen: no need to fight**

Jenny decided to use them to her advantage. Show them, mostly Nate, what they had lost.

**Joe: you know I wouldn't lie**

**Both: cause tonight, we'll leave it on the line**

She looked in their direction again, spotting Nate staring at her, she glared and knew he saw it. Joe came up behind her and whispered something into her ear. "Stop spacing Jenny, even though everyone know my voice makes you melt, you have to sing." Jenny giggled at his cockiness.

**Jen: listen baby**

She rolled her eyes at Joe playfully, knowing from his goofy smile he was joking. She looked at Nate once again and could've sworn he had turned green for a second. _Ha. And Joe's not even my boyfriend. _

**Nick: Never would've said forever if I knew it'd end so fast**

**Jen: why did you say I love you if you knew that It wouldn't last**

She ran over to Nick and started to fool around with him. She grinned at him and he grinned back. She tugged on one of his curls and played with his tie.

**Nick: baby I just can't hear what you're saying, the line is breaking up**

**Jen: Or is that just us? Or is that just us?!**

**Jenny ran back to Joe, smiling bigger than before. The two sang the chorus again. **

**Both: One in the same, never to change  
Our love was beautiful  
We got it all  
Destined to fall  
Our love was tragical  
Wanted to call  
no need to fight  
You know I wouldn't lie  
But tonight, we'll leave it on the line**

Joe held his hand out to Jenny. Jenny grabbed it and Joe spun her around like a ballerina.

**Joe: I tried to call again, I get your mailbox like a letter left unread**

**Jen: Apologies are often open-ended**

**Both: but this one's better left unsaid**

Jenny raised her head with the note. Jenny got the courage to touch the hands of the fans again, avoiding the Elites' row.

**Both: One in the same, never to change  
Our love was beautiful  
We got it all  
Destined to fall  
Our love was tragical  
Wanted to call  
no need to fight  
You know I wouldn't lie  
But tonight, we'll leave it on the line**

**We'll leave it on the line**

**(yeah, oh yeah)  
We'll leave it on the line tonight**

Jenny hugged Joe as the song ended, kissing him on the cheek. The two of them heard the whole crowd hold their breaths.

Jenny and Joe rolled their eyes. Jenny ran to Kevin and did the same thing. All of the crowd let out a relieved sigh.

Jenny then skipped over to her boyfriend and did the same thing. As she gave him a hug she whispered, "I love you."

He grinned and said, "I love you too." She giggled as the boys walked off the stage.

Jenny turned towards the crowd and yelled into her mic, "Hello Brooklyn!"

* * *

**So Jenny and Nate finally see each other again. Uh oh, backstage passes, Little J's future doesn't look too bright tonight. (: hahah that rhymed. **

**The next couple of chapters are going to be about this concert in Brooklyn. They're most likely to contain conflicts on stage, back stage, and in the crowd. So look out everyone, looks like the Drama Volcano is about to explode.  
**


	6. And Suddenly, I managed to screw up

**Jenny**

The crowd cheered wildly as Jenny finished singing Suddenly [by Ashley Tisdale]. Jenny grinned wider than she had before.

**Nate**

"Are you kidding me?" he heard Blair shout. "She_ really_ sings?" Nate rolled his eyes, even though he couldn't believe it either. Since when does Jenny Humphrey _sing_?

"Seriously, Dan. Did you know about this?" Serena asked Jenny's brother. Dan nodded while grinning.

"Why do you think I accepted to go to this concert so quickly?" Chuck, Blair, Serena, Vanessa, and Nate all stared at him. "What?"

"You knew and didn't tell us?" Vanessa demanded. "Hey," he said, defending himself, "If I told you guys do you think you'd come? Plus, Jenny's amazing and she told last week that she missed seeing Serena, Me, Eric, and even Blair and Chuck."

Nate felt like he was about to die when Dan said that she didn't want to see him.

**Jenny**

As I took a quick break for water, I noticed Dan fighting with the rest of the gang. "So how's everyone doing tonight?" Jenny asked the crowd. Screams erupted from the audience.

Jenny laughed. "Alright! Sounds like you guys are having fun, am I right?" More screams were heard.

One boy, about her age yelled, "I love you, Jenny!" Jenny giggled, "Aw, I love you too." The boy looked as if he was about to faint.

"So, I have a question for all of you. Raise your hand if you've ever been on a first date that you wish would never end?" Hands shot up and fans screamed. "It feels… indescribable, right?"

She giggled once again as shouts of 'Yes' erupted. "Well, this song is about that _amazing_ first date."

**There's something bout' the way**

**The street look when its just rained**

**There's a glow off the pavement**

**You walk me to the car **

**And you know I want to**

**Ask you to dance right there**

**In the middle of the parking lot**

**Yeah oh**

**We're driving down the road**

**I wonder if you know**

**I'm trying so hard**

**Not to get caught now**

**But you're just so cool**

**Run your hand through**

**Your hair**

**Absentmindedly making me want you**

**And I don't know how it gets better**

**Than this**

**You take my hand and drag me**

**Head first fearless**

**And I don't know why but**

**With you I'd dance**

**In a storm **

**In my best dress**

**Fearless**

**So baby drive slow**

'**til we run out of road**

**In this one horse town**

**I wanna stay right here**

**In this passenger's seat**

**You put your eyes on me**

**In this moment now**

**Capture it remember it**

**And I don't know how**

**It gets better then this**

**You take my hand and drag me**

**Head first fearless**

**And I don't know why**

**But with you I'd dance**

**In a storm in my best dress**

**Fearless**

**Well you stood there with me **

**In the doorway**

**My hands shake**

**I'm not usually this way but**

**You pull me in and I'm a little more brave**

**It's the first kiss**

**It's flawless really something**

**It's fearless**

**Oh oh yeah**

**And I don't know how **

**It gets better than this**

**You take my hand and drag me head first fearless**

**And I don't know why but with you I'd dance**

**In a storm in my best dress**

**Fearless**

The crowd went wild as Jenny waved before going backstage so Miley could perform.

--

"Hey babe!" she smiled. It dropped once she saw his face. "What's wrong? Did something break?"

"Nothing except my heart." Jenny was confused now, what was he talking about? "What are you talking about?"

Nick rolled his eyes. "Why can't we tell everyone we're together?" Jenny sighed, "Baby, you know all the girls going to hate me once they know about us."

"All the guys will hate me, too! But I don't care! And you shouldn't either. It doesn't matter what everyone else thinks."

"Yes it does, Nick! You don't know what its like to have to grow up having no one like you. Having only one friend who goes to a different school!

You don't know what its like to go to a school where all everyone cares about is your appearance! You do one little mistake, and everyone knows in the next five minutes!

At least for Hollywood scandals, it takes at least a couple days for everyone to hear about your mistake and by then you can come up with an excuse!"

"I don't know why your yelling at me! All I'm saying is that if you _really_ loved me, you'd want to tell everyone about us."

Jenny felt moisture forming in her eyes. "You think I don't love you?" she choked out. Nick realized his mistake. "No Jen, its not that-" "No, Nick. You said what you meant to say. It's okay," she sadly smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Oh baby, don't cry," he said, reaching out to hug her. "Don't touch me. I-I need t-to be a-alone," she stuttered, started to walk towards the dressing room. "But-" he called after her.

"Just l-leave me a-alone Nick."

--

Miley came backstage, it was a ten minute intermission before the brothers went back on.

"What did you do to her?" she demanded, storming up to Nick, grabbing him by the collar. He gulped, "What do you mean?"

"What do you mean what do I mean? Joe told me he saw Jenny running to her dressing room crying, he's in there right now, talking to her."

Nick sighed, "We got into an argument." "You know Fearless is about you, right?" Miley asked Nick. "It is?" Miley rolled her eyes, "Of course it is!" "Okay. I wasn't sure and I hoped she hadn't found anyone else," he sighed.

"Nick, look at me." He looked at her. "She loves you okay?" He nodded. "So you have to stop doubting it."

"I don't know, Miles. I mean that guy she used to like's here and what if she sees him and he wants her back? What if she leaves me for him?" he said worriedly. "NICK!"

"What?" he asked. "How many times do I have to tell you? She loves _you_ not _him_. She wrote _hate_ songs about him and _love_ songs about _you_."

He nodded, looking down. "Just, don't doubt that she loves you, everyone, at least those that know you're dating, knows she does. And everyone knows that you love her."

"That's just it! We haven't come public yet! If she loved me, she'd want to tell everyone. Every time I ask, she says she doesn't want to!

She says people would hate her for dating me! If she really loved me, she wouldn't care what everyone else thought!"

Miley's eyes started to well up. It was the same situation she was in when she dated him. Is that really what he thought? That she didn't really love him either?

"Wh- why are _you_ crying?" it was then he realized the connection to Miley with what he said. "No, Miles, that's not what-" "Yeah, it was. But its okay," she sighed.

"No Miles, its not. I'm sorry," he said, looking at his shoes. "It's fine. But I'm not the one you should apologize to," she told him before walking over to her dad.

She turned back around to face him, "Oh, and, she was going to announce your relationship to the public tonight.

So her brother could know and the rest of her friends, without them having to read it in the tabloids. Plus, it's the last concert of hers before she comes back to California next month."

Nick was shocked. "What? She's leaving?" "Yeah, she was going to announce that to her friends too." Miley walked away.

_God, I screwed up big time.

* * *

_

**Yes, I know its been a long time, and I deeeeeeply apologize, I just had maaajor writers block and eventually lost interest in this, but I'm back into it now, and I should be updating more soooooon(:**

**This song is Fearless by Taylor Swift, most of her music will be included in this story(: cause I have an obsession,**

**And has anybody else heard how Joe's kind of creepily stalking Camilla Belle? Its like he's taken on the role of crazy ex-boyfriend.**

**Lovelovelove, Steph  
**


End file.
